The Nitian Queen
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Bella becomes the target of the Nitian Queen. Will the Tickle Monsters pull her out of their wicked hands?


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Damus smiled happily as the Nitian Queen entered into the kingdom. He stood and watched as Laviatha entered and bowed before her king.

"My love…I have returned," she grinned, now bearing her sharp teeth.

"And how ruthless were you in your travels?" Damus soothed evilly.

"The most evil my love…I caused so much chaos and confusion that I turned the best of friends into enemies!" she cackled, making the entire room cheer in pure evil. Damus crossed his arms and smiled down at her.

"That is why you were chosen as my queen. Laviatha the Lethal…how deplorable you can be," he chuckled as his voice oozed maliciousness.

"Now then…I see that you have been bested by Lauhin once more. But how about we go for a human on Earth?!" Laviatha said.

"What do you mean?" Damus asked, now sitting down and motioning for her to sit on his lap. Once she did, she ran a black claw under his chin.

"Vitsu is our most handsome. Use him to cause some…chaos," Laviatha smiled, now turning and motioning to him. "Vitsu! Come forth!"

The middle son came forward and bowed down. He moved his black hair from his face and looked at his parents.

"What is your wish mother?" he asked.

"Pick a human female and see if you can cause some chaos in her world. Warm her up!" Laviatha cackled out.

"And which female should I choose?" Vitsu grinned, now looking at her out of half-closed eyes. Laviatha opened a visible portal and looked at each human that the brothers encountered. After a moment, Laviatha stood up and pointed at a picture of a beautiful girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses.

"Bella…yes…Bella is a friend of theirs. We could definitely use this for our advantage. Go to her now!" Damus said.

"And don't fail!" Laviatha said, her yellow eyes now turning red. Vitsu smirked and transformed to a young man with black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes.

"I never fail…" he smirked, now snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Meanwhile…

Bella was at school, just finishing her project. She was ready to show the brothers what she was working on when she turned and saw a young man looking at her.

"Hello there Bella~" he crooned.

"Who are you?" she asked, now adjusting her glasses.

"I'm new here. I wanted to know if you could show me around," he asked. Bella looked at him confused; she didn't know the school got a new student. And something about him wasn't right.

"Ummm…I don't think I can right now," she said.

"Oh come on…I just want to see more of the school…please?" he crooned, now walking over and standing a bit close to her.

"I don't even know who you are! How do you even know my name?" she asked. He lightly chuckled and sat down and put his feet up on the desk.

"You ask so many questions pretty one. Well first of all, I learned about all the students in my class. I wanted to introduce myself earlier, but I was feeling a bit shy. Second, my name is Max," he said, now smiling at her warmly. Bella blushed at his charm, but still felt something was a bit 'off' about this new guy. Sensing her hesitance, he stood up and stood beside her.

"There is nothing to fear. I would like to get to know you better," Vitsu soothed, now sensing her confusion.

Bella was about to say something, but she suddenly felt a breeze in the room and it caused her to get very cold. Bella began brushing her arms to get warm when she felt strong arms around her.

"Are you feeling better?" a voice cooed in her ear. Feeling nervous, she tried to break his grip but he was persistently holding her. "Calm down there…"

"I-I don't like this…" she protested.

"Yes you do. You're temperature is rising and you are feeling hot to my touch. You are liking this very much," he chuckled in her ear.

Bella giggled as his breath tickled her ear a bit, but then she felt still that something was wrong. She gently turned and broke out of his grip and adjusted her glasses again.

"I-I still feel like something is off here. I'm sorry but…I just do," she said.

"Because something is," a deeper voice said. Vitsu spun around and saw Jest appear. Bella was shocked because Jest wasn't even in his human form!

"J-Jest! Others will see you!" she said.

"Do not be concerned Bella. They won't see me. But you Vitsu…do need to be concerned," Jest growled. Bella was confused until she saw 'Max' turn into a Nitian! She let out a shout of shock, but then turned frustrated.

"You tried to trick me!" she huffed angrily.

"Oh come now…I may be a Nitian, but I'm still handsome am I not?" Vitsu purred, now running his tail under her chin. Bella angrily smacked it away but he only laughed lightly.

"You will get used to it young one," Vitsu said, but turned and stepped back as Jest took a step forward.

"No she won't. You stay away from her." Jest growled lowly. Vitsu knew that it was no joke to mess with the eldest brother. Vitsu gave a small bow and then looked at Jest.

"You are indeed powerful, but mother has returned and she and father will make sure to bring the kingdom down." Vitsu said, but his eyes widened as Jest stepped forward with a devious smirk.

"Do we look concerned Vitsu?" Jest replied without a care in the world. Vitsu gave a visible shudder and then backed away as the large prince moved forward. He then disappeared back to the Nightmare Realm.

Jest then looked at Bella and saw she was visibly shaken. He grinned and walked over to her.

"Hey…do not be concerned. You did a great job." Jest smiled.

"But a Nitian Queen?! Now Damus has even more help," Bella said, now panicked. She then squeaked as Jest picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Calm down. Loosen up little one…we have a power stronger than they will ever have," Jest smiled, now snapping his fingers and taking her to their realm.

Once she arrived, Bella saw the entire family waiting for her. Queen Bliss and King Lauhin gently nuzzled her and Lauhin picked her up.

"You are becoming so brave…I am so so proud of you," he whispered, now kissing her head.

"I wouldn't be without you guys," she said, now hugging the great king and kissing his cheek.

He then began tickling her and Queen Bliss jumped in too as the brothers watched with love and admiration.

Meanwhile…

Laviatha looked at Vitsu but just let out a deep breathe. "I know you tried my son…but it was obvious that you would fail."

"Why mother?" he asked.

"Because the brothers are more perceptive than that. We need to wait for someone to be really upset and confused in order to make our move. And we must be fast! Lauhin is all powerful…if he ever shows up during our tasks, it will be over before it begins," Laviatha growled out.

"Now you see what we deal with. Lauhin is the hardest one of all. But do not worry my love and sons…there is ALWAYS a next time," Damus said, now sitting on his throne and growling. He knew that as long as the king and princes were around, he would have to work harder. And even worse? The people they touched were learning to be even stronger against him.

From a distance, Jocu was watching their meeting and he laughed out.

"Yes….as long as peace and happiness lives…you all will never win," Jocu said, now snapping his fingers and sending a wave of joy over the Nitian realm, making them all shout in annoyance.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
